


cherry and rust

by gingerbread man (xphantomhive)



Series: tumblr fills [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Polyamory, cuddle puddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphantomhive/pseuds/gingerbread%20man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The taste of cherry mixes with the taste of rust, and they weigh your tongue down together, heavy and overbearing. You can’t say you mind.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	cherry and rust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dietmtnndew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietmtnndew/gifts).



> for user antisocialMemester, who absolutely loves arasolkat!

Her fingers are on your face, drawing mindless patterns on your cheeks with her fingertips; his fingers are in your hair, brushing the base of your horns in a comforting manner, drawing you closer to him. Your arms are straight by your sides and you can feel the ends of her hair on the left one and his itchy sweater on the right one, and you don’t know who to lean into. Terezi has been teaching you how to use taste and smell because you can’t see, and when they’re this close your nose is assaulted by the smell of rust and cherry. They smell weird when they’re together.

“How are you, Aradia?” You ask quietly, turning your face in her direction. Her fingers stop moving, but her palm is rested against your cheek, thumb rubbing circles in it. She tells you that she’s okay, in a very small voice, like she’s afraid of disturbing the peace by talking louder. You lean up and kiss her, and when you pull back the taste of rust is heavy on your tongue. You turn away from her, but hold a hand out for her to grab; she does. “And how are you, KK?”

“Should’ve asked us together, you’re not supposed to choose favorites, dumpass,” he says, and because he’s himself he can’t exactly whisper; but he’s talking in a hushed shout, and that’s close enough. He knows you weren’t actually choosing favorites, but he teases, sometimes. He knows it makes you feel a little better. “I’m fine. Guilty that my friends are dropping like flies and it’s my fault you’re blind, but you know. Pretty fucking good otherwise.”

You sigh and roll over him so that he’s in the middle. He’s tense, tenser than you or Aradia ever are when you’re the center of the cuddle puddle, so you reach up to run your fingers around the base of his horns and he relaxes. Not a ton, but enough. “Don’t worry, Kar, no one is mad,” you hear Aradia tell him in a gentle voice, and because you’re blind and all of your other senses are heightened, you hear the sounds of their lips sliding together. It’s a very silent noise, one that any normal person would miss. For two of the loudest people you know, they’re very quiet when they do anything intimate together. You think it’s kind of cute. “You’re still the best leader there is.”

“Theriously, KK,” you speak up next, talking a little louder than you did before. When you hear Aradia move away from him, you take her place and press your mouth to his. The taste of cherry mixes with the taste of rust, and they weigh your tongue down together, heavy and overbearing. You can’t say you mind. “I’m not mad. You’re a great leader. I don’t think any of uth here would rather have a different leader, right, Aradia?”

“Nah, I like the leader we have now. No one can lead better than you, Karkat.”

The smell of cherry hangs heavy in the air, and you guess he must be blushing. Judging by Aradia’s small giggle, he definitely is. “You’re too cute,” she tells him, and the smell of rust grows stronger so you know she wiggled closer. You hear their lips touch again, a rustling sound, then a high squeal. “Your hands are freezing, Karkat!”

He snickers. You do, too. “Sorry, ‘Radia. Didn’t know how cold they actually were.”

“It’s okay,” she says. You feel her hands brush against your bare stomach where your shirt has ridden up, so you assume she wrapped her arms around him. When you hear what sounds like a small purr, similar to the noises those human animals make (cats? you think they’re called cats, but you can’t remember) and it’s muffled, you bet he buried his face in her chest. Then he starts snoring quietly, and you laugh at the fact that he fell asleep. You wrap your arms around him, too, and Aradia grabs your hand in hers and locks your fingers together. “Sleep tight, Sollux.”

“I’m blind, you’re never going to know if I’m awake or athleep.”

She laughs. “Just go to sleep already, Sollux.”

You do.

**Author's Note:**

> have a prompt you want filled? here's my tumblr: http://darkwinterwriter.tumblr.com/


End file.
